I forgive you
by Sophie Prince
Summary: "...a beleza não está nem na luz da manhã nem na sombra da tarde, está no crepúsculo, nesse meio-tom, nessa ambigüidade. (...) As pontes com o outro mundo foram cortadas e aqui a morte se isolou total. Absoluta." - Lygia Fagundes Telles, venha ver o pôr-do-sol


**I Forgive You**

" _Esta é a morte perfeita. Nem lembrança, nem saudade, nem o nome sequer. Nem isso."_

 _\- Venha ver o pôr-do-sol_

É noite de halloween. Uma fria e medonha noite de halloween. Algumas crianças correm pelas ruas com suas fantasias. Você observa, em seu canto escura, com suas roupas esvoaçantes e o vento batendo em seu rosto. Você apenas observa. Aos poucos, nota que as ruas ficam escuras e quietas. Nota que os donos das casas apagam as luzes, e quando tudo está imerso na penumbra, você sai.

O vento gélido bate em seu corpo, joga seus cabelos para trás e faz com que seu vestido branco tremeluzir, mas você pouco se importa. Tem uma tarefa importante para realizar naquela noite, e nada iria impedir-te de fazer algo que vem adiando por anos a fio.

As casas se erguem, majestosas, à sua volta. Que importa? Seu único objetivo é simples: a antiga construção ao final da rua. Ali tem alguém que vem clamando por sua presença mais que seu filho. E hoje, no dia em que os mortos tem a oportunidade de voltar à terra, você resolve, enfim, encontra-lo.

Você adentra a casa. Ela parece desabitada há anos, mas você sabe que ele está ali, trancafiado no quarto de sempre, enquanto embebeda-se, na esperança de que você apareça. Desde sua morte ele encontra consolo apenas nas garrafas de bebida que lotam a estante do quarto, e sempre tem alguma esperando por ele na mesa de centro, de forma convidativa a fazê-lo esquecer de tudo e todos, e lembrar-se apenas de ti.

Você, da forma mais calma possível, vai até o quarto, mesmo temendo encontra-lo novamente. Mas, diferentemente do que você imaginava, ele estava jogado ao chão, com cortes profundos espalhados por todo o corpo, e ele tremia convulsivamente. Você, em hipótese alguma, imaginaria que ele ainda sofresse nas mãos de seu senhor.

Com cuidado e leveza, você flutua até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado, e acariciando os fios negros, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente não sentiria aquele gesto. Ele se vira para o seu lado, e sorri, o mesmo sorriso que ele sempre lhe destinou.

\- Eu odeio a minha mente – ele deu uma pequena risada seca, que fez com que mais sangue saísse das feridas, e que uma careta de dor apossasse-se do lindo rosto dele – Espero que lhe ver seja apenas furto da minha dor... – a voz fraca, e magoada, poderia cortar seu coração, caso ele ainda batesse – você nunca voltaria para mim...

A culpa de nunca ter sido capaz de perdoa-lo invade o seu ser. Você daria qualquer coisa pra não ser o motivo dele servir ao lado errado. Você sabe que ele tentou te salvar de várias formas, e que agora, ele corria riscos exorbitantes para salvar o seu filho com outro homem. A culpa seria capaz de corroer a única coisa que lhe resta: sua alma.

Ele volta a sorrir, e você gostaria de ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – para poder ajuda-lo. Você sabe que ele não aguentará muito tempo se continuar sangrando daquela forma.

E quando você volta a olhar dentro dos belos olhos cor de ônix, você encontra aquele mesmo olhar apaixonado que você sempre ignorou. O olhar que você ignorava nos momentos em que ele te observava com admiração, ou ensinava alguma matéria, até mesmo quando ele carregava seus livros. O mesmo olhar que ele lhe deu quando você o encontrou nesse mesmo quarto, em um estado parecido – se não pior – que esse, quando ele apanhara do pai... O mesmo olhar que você nunca deu importância.

\- Não se preocupe... – ele diz, ainda com a voz fraca de quem está perdendo sangue demais para raciocinar direito – não irei lhe encontrar ainda... Embora quisesse... E, por Merlin! Eu quero!

Você, mais uma vez, por não saber o que fazer, acaricia-lhe os cabelos e se pergunta se ele é capaz de te ouvir, ou sentir... Afinal, ele te vê. Ele sabe de sua presença naquele recinto.

\- Você o deu seus olhos – ele se mexe no chão, e isso faz com que o sangue saia com mais rapidez das feridas, e você, sem saber o que fazer, coloca sua mão sobre o peito dele, fazendo-o parar de se movimentar. – ele tem muito do pai, mas ele tem tanto de você também... Eu... – ele parece não conseguir mais falar, e você, por conta disso, leva o dedo indicador aos lábios, fazendo um pequeno sinal de silêncio.

\- Eu sinto sua falta, Lily. – a dor que preenche a frase dele faz com que sua alma se quebre, e novamente, você sente a culpa impregnar-te.

Uma chama verde vinda da lareira chama-lhe a atenção, e você se lembra que tem permissão de aparecer apenas para ele, por isso, apressasse a levantar e começar a ir embora. Mesmo sentindo-se extremamente grata a quem estava vindo para o ajudar, você sente uma dor lasciva em seu peito por não poder ficar mais tempo com ele... Tanto tempo longe fez com que você relembrasse o tempo de amizade, e isso doía em sua alma, por saber que nunca mais poderia ser a mesma amiga que sempre fora para ele.

Você se ajoelha mais uma vez e o olha nos olhos, acariciando a pele alva e afastando o cabelo da testa suada e ensanguentada.

\- Eu perdoo você, Severus. Eu também sinto a sua falta... – você sussurra, e de forma singela, encosta seus lábios nos dele, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente não sentiria aquilo. Pela última vez, acaricia-lhe os cabelos e o sorri. Então, você se vai, flutuando, na esperança de que mais ninguém a veja. Mas quando está se distanciando, ainda é capaz de ver quem sai da lareira.

Dumbledore, com a ajuda de Madame Pomfrey e Minerva, começam a curar os ferimentos de Severus, e você consegue ouvir, ao longe, quando ele vira para o velho mago e diz, numa voz fraca e cansada, mas regada a felicidade:

\- Ela me perdoou, Albus...


End file.
